Dust of Dreams
Dust of Dreams is the ninth novel in the Malazan Book of the Fallen epic fantasy series. It was first published in Canada and the UK in 2009. In war everyone loses. This brutal truth can be seen in the eyes of every soldier in every world. In Lether, the exiled Malazan army commanded by Adjunct Tavore begins its march into the eastern Wastelands, to fight for an unknown cause against an enemy it has never seen. This last great army of the Malazan Empire is resolved to make one final defiant, heroic stand in the name of redemption. But can deeds be heroic when there is no one to witness them? And can that which is not witnessed forever change the world? Destinies are rarely simple, truths never clear but one certainty is that time is on no one's side. For the Deck of Dragons has been read, unleashing a dread power that none can comprehend. In a faraway land and beneath indifferent skies, the final chapter of 'The Malazan Book of the Fallen' has begun. Author's Note "While I am, of course, not known for writing door-stopper tomes, the conclusion of ''The Malazan Book of the Fallen was, to my mind, always going to demand something more than modern book-binding technology could accommodate. To date, I have always avoided writing cliff-hangers, principally because as a reader I always hated having to wait to find out what happens. Alas, Dust of Dreams is the first half of a two volume novel, to be concluded with The Crippled God. ''Accordingly, if you're looking for resolutions to various story threads, you won't find them. Also, do note that there is no Epilogue and, structurally, ''Dust of Dreams does not follow the traditional arc for a novel. To this, all I can ask of you is, please be patient. I know you can do it: after all, you have waited this long, haven't you?"'' Steven Erikson Victoria, B.C. Dramatis Personae The Malazans * Adjunct Tavore * High Mage Quick Ben * Fist Keneb * Fist Blistig * Captain Lostara Yil * Banaschar * Captain Kindly * Captain Skanarow * Captain Faradan Sort * Captain Ruthan Gudd * Captain Fast * Captain Untilly Rum * Lieutenant Pores * Sinn * Grub The Squads * Sergeant Fiddler * Corporal Tarr * Koryk * Smiles * Bottle * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cuttle * Sergeant Gesler * Corporal Stormy * Shortnose * Flashwit * Mayfly * Sergeant Cord * Corporal Shard * Limp * Ebron * Crump (Jamber Bole) * Sergeant Hellian * Corporal Touchy * Corporal Brethless * Balgrid * Maybe * Sergeant Balm * Corporal Deadsmell * Throatslitter * Galt * Lobe * Widdershins * Sergeant Thom Tissy * Tulip * Gullstream * Sergeant Urb * Corporal Reem * Masan Gilani * Saltlick * Scant * Sergeant Sinter * Corporal Pravalak Rim * Honey * Strap Mull * Shoaly * Lookback * Sergeant Badan Gruk * Corporal Ruffle * Skim * Nep Furrow * Reliko * Vastly Blank * Sergeant Primly * Corporal Kisswhere * Hunt * Mulvan Dreader * Neller * Skulldeath * Drawfirst * Dead Hedge * Alchemist Bavedict * Sergeant Sunrise * Sergeant Nose Stream * Corporal Sweetlard * Corporal Rumjugs * Sergeant Gaunt-Eye * Corporal Rib * Bulge The Khundryl * Warleader Gall * Hanavat (Gall's wife) * Jarabb * Sidab * Hanab * Kastia * Yelk * Ganap * Rafala * Shelemasa * Vedith The Perish Grey Helms * Mortal Sword Krughava * Shield Anvil Tanakalian * Destriant Run'Thurvian The Bolkando * Chancellor Rava * Conquestor Avalt * Princess Felast * Queen Abrastal * Spultatha * Hethry * Gaedis The Letherii * King Tehol * Queen Janath * Chancellor Bugg * Ceda Bugg * Treasurer Bugg * Preda Norlo Trumb * Fifid * Spanserd * Seren Pedac * Yan Tovis (Twilight) * Yedan Derryg (The Watch) * Sergeant Trope * Harlest Eberict * Brys Beddict * Atri-Ceda Aranict * Shurq Elalle * Skorgen Kaban * Ublala Pung * Witch Pully * Witch Skwish * Brevity * Pithy * Rucket * Ursto Hoobutt * Pinosel * Outrider Henar Vyrgulf * Corporal Ginast The Barghast * Warleader Onos Toolan * Hetan * Stavi * Storii * Warchief Stolmen * Sekara the Vile * Warlock Cafal * Talamandas * Strahl * Bakal * Warchief Maral Eb * Zaravow * Benden Ledag * Skincut Ralata * Hessanrala * Awl Torrent * Setoc of the Wolves * Kamz'tryld * Talt * Bedit * Riggis * Sagal * Kashat * Spax * Toc the Younger * Sathand Grit * Balamit * Jayviss * Hega * Krin * Yedin * Cotit * Estaral * Faranda The Akrynnai * Sceptre Irkullas * Gavat * Ildas * Inthalas * Sagant * Gafalk The Forkrul Assail * Inquisitor Sever * Sister Scorn * Brother Adroit * Sister Rail The Snake * Rutt * Held * Badalle * Visto * Sadic * Brayderal Imass * Onrack * Kilava * Ulshun Pral T'lan Imass * Lera Epar * Kalt Urmanal * Rystalle Ev * Brolos Haran * Ilm Absinos * Ulag Togtil * Nom Kala * Inistral Ovan * Kebralle Korish * Thenik the Shattered * Urugal the Woven * Beroke Soft Voice * Kahlb the Silent Hunter * Halad the Giant The Jaghut * Varandas * Haut * Suvalas * Burrugast * Gedorann * Gathros * Sanad K'Chain Che'Malle * Matron Gunth'an Acyl * J'an Sentinel Bre'nigan * K'ell Hunter Sag'Churok * One Daughter Gunth Mach * K'ell Hunter Kor Thuran * K'ell Hunter Rythok * Shi'Gall Assassin Gu'Rull * Sulkit * Destriant Kalyth (Elan) Others * Silchas Ruin * Rud Elalle * Telorast * Curdle * The Errant (Errastas) * Knuckles (Sechul Lath) * Kilmandaros * Repose * Mael * Olar Ethil * Udinaas * Icarium Lifestealer * Draconus * Ryadd Eleis * Hood * Sheb * Taxilian * Veed * Asane * Breath * Last * Nappet * Rautos * Sandalath Drukorlat * Withal * Mape * Rind * Pule * Bent * Roach * Cartographer * Mappo Runt * Gruntle * Amby * Faint * Precious Thimble Plot Summary Prologue Book One: The Sea Does Not Dream of You Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Book Two: Eaters of Diamonds and Gems Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Book Three: Only the Dust Will Dance Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Book Four: The Path Forever Walked Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 pl:Pył snów Category:Books by Steven Erikson Category:Books (real-world) Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen